


Under the Waves

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Broken Ocean [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Keith the Mer, Lance the Marine Biologist, M/M, Mer AU, Romance, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13184988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: "Is that an inflatable turtle?" Podge asked, eyeing the large green thing under Lance's arm."Yes it is!" Lance said brightly."Alright then," Pidge rolled her eyes, "Why do you have an inflatable turtle?""It's my day off!" Lance grinned."Ah yes, you work by the sea, I've by the sea, help out sea creatures, go diving in the sea, so what do you do on your day off? Oh yes! Go to the sea!" Pidge rolled her eyes."I like the sea!" Lance protested."And it has nothing to do with your half-fish boyfriend?" Pidge scoffed, crossing her arms."Nothing! Well only a little! More to do with the fact Hunk promised me a picnic," Lance shrugged.Lance is a human, Keith is a mer, somehow they're making it work. Spending time together is difficult, doing things together is hard. But they will try and find a way while searching for the reason the mers are beaching themselves seemingly at random.





	Under the Waves

"Is that an inflatable turtle?" Podge asked, eyeing the large green thing under Lance's arm.  
"Yes it is!" Lance said brightly.  
"Alright then," Pidge rolled her eyes, "Why do you have an inflatable turtle?"  
"It's my day off!" Lance grinned.  
"Ah yes, you work by the sea, I've by the sea, help out sea creatures, go diving in the sea, so what do you do on your day off? Oh yes! Go to the sea!" Pidge rolled her eyes.  
"I like the sea!" Lance protested.  
"And it has nothing to do with your half-fish boyfriend?" Pidge scoffed, crossing her arms.  
"Nothing! Well only a little! More to do with the fact Hunk promised me a picnic," Lance shrugged.  
"Ah yes, food and sex, the only two things that drive you," Pidge laughed.  
"Don't you know it!" Lance grinned.  
Pidge rolled her eyes and scoffed, shooing him away.  
"Come join us for lunch!" Lance shouted to her as she walked away.  
"And watch you and Keith be all mushy? No thank you!"  
"But Hunk is making it!"  
"Damn it Lance! I'll be there!" She yelled back, glaring over at him.  
"I'll make sure to be extra mushy just for you!"

Tossing his bag and shirt on the beach, Lance tossed off his flipflops before striding out into the water. The cove itself was sheltered, the waves not very choppy, the end netted off to protect those inside. All healthy mer could easily get out or into it, but a lot of dangerous things could not. Dropping the inflatable turtle onto the water, Lance laid back in it. Legs in the water, arms on the turtle's fins, deep breath out and closing his eyes. Pidge complained that Lance spent all his time by the sea, she was right, but it relaxed Lance like nothing else. The gently rocking of the inflatable in the water made him almost immediately doze off. That was until something wrapped around his ankle. Lance squealed, kicking out and sitting up, almost overbalancing but catching himself just in time. There was laughter, Keith bobbing to the surface.  
"Asshole," Lance muttered, dropping back onto the turtle.

A weight was added to the turtle, Lance shuffled over to stop the thing capsizing.  
"What are you doing?" Keith asked, leaning a little out of the water.  
"Enjoying my day off," Lance said, letting his eyes slip closed again.  
Keith chirruped softly, "So you're here all day?"  
"Yup," Lance said, "I get to spend the day in the sea, well until I prune, or get cold, or Hunk comes with the food."  
Keith laughed, reaching over to rest his hand on the inside of Lance's elbow.  
"So are you just going to lay there?" he asked.  
"Yup, I'm comfortable," Lance replied, "It's peaceful."  
"Oh, ok," Keith said, slipping off the turtle.   
Lance shuffled back so he was in the centre of the turtle, humming lightly. That was until there was the sound of splashing as Lance found himself with an arm full of boyfriend. The turtle wobbled dangerously but they Lance managed to balance it as Keith settled down, face resting in the crook of Lance's neck.  
"Keith, what?" Lance said, wrapping his hands around Keith's back.  
"You're comfortable, I like it here," Keith mumbled, tail flexing slightly.  
"Alright," Lance said, kneading his thumbs either side of Keith's spine.  
Keith rumbled happily, nuzzling closer. Lance chuckled, feeling the shift from smooth human skin to slightly rough scales under his thumbs.

 Lance blinked awake idly, cold seawater was trickling down the warm skin of his back, Keith heavy on his chest. Groaning, Lance stretched slightly, jostling Keith slightly. The mer groaned, blinking and looking up at Lance.  
"Come on," Lance said, patting his shoulder, "Let's swim for a bit."  
Keith hummed, stretching, before slipping off Lance into the water. Lance followed suit, shivering slightly at the chilly water on his sun-warmed skin. His feet couldn't touch the ground, he'd floated out quite far. Resting his arms on the turtle, Lance paddled it back to the beach. He could feel the soft brush of fins against his legs as Keith steadily circled him. Pushing the inflatable so it ground to stop on the beach, before turning around and heading deeper again.

Keith swam in a steady loop around Lance as the human swam underwater. He seemed to enjoy watching Lance swim, studying his limbs closely, especially his legs. Lance breached the surface to take a breath, feeling Keith brush up against his side, this time not kicking him away. The mer remained just under the water though, following his movements as Lance dove back down. He remained in Lance's line of sight, following all his movement like a mirror. Lance let out a puff of bubbles in laughter, diving down to grab Keith around the waist. The mer tensed, but relaxed and let Lance drag him up to the surface.  
"What are you doing?" Keith asked, looping his arms around Lance to support him in the water.  
"Having a bit of fun," Lance grinned, before pushing him underwater and kicking away.  
"You do realise that doesn't bother me right?" Keith said, paddling slowly after him.  
"Yeah, doesn't stop it from being fun," Lance said, before flipping over and swimming as quickly as he could.  
He hoped Keith would see the fun in it and not just immediately catch him. 

Lance laughed as Keith pulled him under the water, trying not to inhale any seawater. He kicked away from the mer, surfacing with a snort. Keith burbled happily, jumping out of the water to land at Lance's feet and dive under him. The human yelped lightly as Keith grabbed him around the chest, pulling him to Keith's chest. Lance laughed, wriggling and thrashing slightly as Keith held him tighter.  
"Hey lovebirds! Food!" Pidge yelled from the shore.  
"Yes!" Lance said, trying to slip out from Keith's grip.  
Keith gripped slightly tighter instead, giving his tail a few powerful flicks to move through the water. Lance giggled as he was pulled through the water, feet finding purchase in the sand when it became shallow enough. Keith was an incredible swimmer, all mer were, at this depth though he couldn't really flick his tail. So Lance started walking, rotating around so he could grab Keith, hauling the mer out of the water. It wasn't easy, mer were heavy creatures, their tails were pure muscle. Lance could manage the short walk up the beach to the picnic blanket, a protesting Keith in his arms.  
"You guys hungry?" Hunk asked, completely nonplussed by their antics.   
"Starving," Lance said brightly, dropping Keith onto the blanket.

****

Lance had been the first person to introduce Keith to human food, well he was the first human the mer had ever properly interacted with. He and Shiro had picked bits and pieces from where they'd been dropped in the water, but they hadn't tasted anything like Hunk's cooking. Hunk, Lance and Allura were always cautious not to give him that much, they had no idea how his body would react to the unusual food. Keith said he didn't care, but after the ice cream incident Shiro had given him that look and he had conceded the point. It didn't stop him enjoying bit of it anyway.

Keith rested comfortably beside Lance, tasting little bits and pieces the human offered him. It all tasted so nice.  
"You enjoying that?" Lance chuckled.  
Keith felt his face heat up, fins flattening slightly in embarrassment. But Lance simply laughed.  
"Hey, it's a compliment to the chef!"   
"You bet!" Hunk grinned, "So quit teasing."  
The larger man looped his arm around Lance's neck, tugging him down to ruffle his hair with a laugh. Lance squarked in protest, but there was a bright smile on his face. Pidge was laughing, throwing bits of bread at the two of them. Lance was released and he collapsed back onto the sand, a bright grin on his face.  
"Dork!" Pidge said.  
Lance stuck his tongue out, catching the next shred of bread she threw at him in his mouth.

Hunk and Pidge had left a long time ago, leaving Keith and Lance to watch the sunset together. Keith's fins were twitching slightly, he wanted to reach out to the human, curl up beside him, as close as they had been that morning. That had been a spur of the moment thing though, he hadn't even thought about it. Now, he was thinking too much. He was so caught up in his own head, he didn't realise Lance was moving until a warm hand was resting on his jaw. Keith jumped slightly, but allowed Lance to guide his face around to face him. Hair and eyes glowing in the light of the setting sun, Keith felt himself flush at the look Lance was shooting him.  
"I'm going to kiss you now," he said softly.  
Keith gave a jerky nod, eyes sliding closed as Lance's lips pressed against his own. He couldn't help the soft happy noise in his throat as Lance lent more forward, more firmly bringing their lips together. Keith startled slightly as Lance's tongue pressed at his bottom lip, tracing the seam. He opened his mouth cautiously, granting Lance access. Being ever so careful of Keith's sharp teeth, Lance plunged his tongue inside. Keith hummed at the unfamiliar sensation, cautiously meeting Lance's tongue with his own. The human hummed happily, tugging Keith closer so the mer was pressed against him. Keith shifted slightly, reaching out to rest clawed hands on Lance's shoulders. Lance pulled away, causing Keith to whine.  
"Easy," Lance chuckled softly.  
He rubbed his hands up and down the mer's waist, smoothing his fingers over the join between scales and skin. Keith shuddered, gasping as Lance pressed a kiss under his jaw, then beneath the fin in front of his ear. Keith's hands slipped under the light shirt Lance had thrown on, skimming his fingers over the warm skin. Lance hummed, pressing more firmly on the skin of Keith's waist.   
"Lance," he said softly, pulling back.  
"Keith?"  
Keith lent forward, nuzzling gently at his neck. He felt the hum as it travelled up Lance's throat, on of his hands leaving Keith's waist to knot in his hair.  
"I should probably go," he said.  
Keith protested, hands curling into fists, scratching lightly at the skin.  
"I'm going diving tomorrow for work, I need to get some sleep," Lance explained softly.  
"Oh," Keith mumbled.  
"I'm sorry," Lance said.  
"Can I come?" Keith asked, "I've never got to see a dive before."  
"It's not going to be that interesting," Lance chuckled awkwardly.  
"I still want to come," Keith said.  
"Alright then," Lance smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead, "You can come."

Keith declined Lance's offer to take him back to the water, watching the human retreat up the beach with a weary sigh. He hated these moments, hated when Lance was forced to turn around and head back home. The human always made time to visit him, even when he was half asleep with bags under his eyes. But, it just wasn't enough. It was hard work, dating someone outside your species. He didn't think there was any faux pas against dating humans, even if there was Keith wouldn't know. But they had to spend so much time apart. With a sigh, Keith turned back to the water, dragging himself across the sand. He flopped inelegantly in the water, diving to the deeper part of the cove. There was a small outcropping of rock down there, one him and Shiro had claimed as their own. Shiro was already there. Shiro clicked softly, a question. Keith grumbled lightly, curling up in the corner. He didn't want to talk about it, he probably couldn't explain it in mermish either.

****

Lance hummed lightly as he helped Hunk and Pidge load up their boat, organising everything and tucking the food and drinks away in the shade. There was the sound of splashing water and Keith appeared over the side, supporting himself on the edge.  
"Oh, you coming too Keith?" Hunk said.  
Keith nodded, pushing himself up and onto the deck.  
"I've never sailed before," he explained.  
"You can help us out!" Pidge said brightly, "You can get places Lance can't! Hell you'll probably be better than Lance!"   
"Hey!" Lance protested, searching around to make sure they had everything.  
"Well, you know it's true," Pidge shrugged, "Ok, I'm all set."  
"Yeah, I'm ready too," Hunk added, checking over the diving equipment.  
"Alright then, let's get going," Lance said.

Lance was pretty sure Keith's eyes couldn't get any wider, he was perched on the bow of the boat, wind pushing his dark hair back.  
"We're almost there!" Pidge shouted.  
"Good," Hunk groaned, leaning heavily against the side.  
"I'm dropping the sails," Pidge said, scrambling up from her equipment.  
"Alright!" Lance shouted back.  
"Ok, here we go," Pidge said.

Lance was all set up in his diving equipment, Keith staring at him like he was from another planet.  
"Surely you've seen a diver before," Lance chuckled.  
"Well yeah," Keith said, "But you look so different."  
Lance laughed, "Alright then, you happy?"  
"You're looking good," Hunk said.  
Pidge flashed him a thumbs up.  
"Right, down we go."

Lance dove, steadily heading deeper and deeper. He could feel Keith by his side, could hear him too, soft clicks and whistles. He was exploring a small underwater cave system, there was a possibility of finding some form of life in there. There was a large shoal of fish by the rock wall, Keith darted forward, scaring them all away with a snap of his teeth.  
"Ok, head forward to the top cave," Pidge crackled over their communication system.  
Lance nodded, heading towards the top cave. Keith flicked towards him again, circling around him lazily. Lance rested his hands on the edge of the cave, looking inside. A light suddenly clicked on from his mask, he felt Keith jump beside him.  
"In you go!" Pidge said brightly.  
Lance wanted to groan, it was deep and dark. Even if he could groan with the regulator in his mouth, Pidge wouldn't be able to hear him. Lance began to push himself forward, but felt a jolt as he was held back. He turned. Keith was holding his wrist, giving him an are you kidding me look. Lance shrugged, gently slipping his wrist out of Keith's grip. He pushed himself forward into the cave, hearing a soft complaining noise from Keith before the mer followed him.

"Ok, the caves and tunnels aren't that deep so there shouldn't be anything too dangerous," Pidge said.  
'Well that's reassuring,' Lance thought to himself.  
He felt Keith bump against him gently, a hand wrapping around his bicep. They scoured the small tunnel, finding very little apart from a crack that was too small for Lance to fit through. Keith bobbed closer to it, slipping his head and arm in. He pulled back though, shaking his head.  
"Ok, too the next one," Pidge said.  
They continued onto the next one, and the next one, it wasn't until the fourth one they actually found something. It was partially sticking out of the cave wall, tucked into a crack. Lance almost ran into it, starting when a hiss sounded through the water. It lunged at him, needle-sharp teeth bared. Keith was faster though, snarling and clamping his hand around the things jaw.  
"A cave serpent! Nice," Pidge said, "And look at that bioluminescence of the walls, get me some."  
Lance huffed, pulling out a small container and scraping a tiny amount of glowing sticky stuff into it. He didn't get close to the cave serpent again, he did not want to get bitten, Lance was pretty sure those things were venomous. Pulling out his camera, he got a quick snapshot of the serpent, before backing out of the cave. They entered the last one, there was something growing on the cave wall, slick and gooey. He collected a little, before heading back to the surface. 

Lance, Hunk and Pidge settled down for lunch. Lance didn't really know what Keith was doing, he hadn't returned to the boat.  
"I can't believe we've managed to get a picture of a cave serpent and a video of one lunging , without killing the diver!" Pidge said brightly.  
"Charming," Lance chuckled, leaning back on his elbows.  
"It's fine, your oh so protective mer boyfriend had your back," Pidge shrugged.  
"Maybe we don't send Lance into random caves blind next time," Hunk said.  
"He's fine!" Pidge said.  
"Aren't cave serpents venomous?" Lance asked.  
"I don't know, you're the marine biology buff," Pidge shrugged, "But if they are you should've brought back a sample."  
"For science?"   
"For science!"

Lance lent back against the side of the boat, eyes closed, sunglasses on. There was a splash and a thump, Keith rested against the side beside Lance.  
"Hey, we were about to leave without you," Lance said, "Where have you been?"  
"Hunting," Keith shrugged, "I could've made it back without you."  
Lance scoffed and rolled his eyes, stretching his arms idly.  
"Nah, I needed a break anyway. We've got a reef to go look at this afternoon after all, need to take a break between dives," Lance shrugged.  
Keith hummed, tail thumping on the deck.   
"We ready to go?" Pidge shouted.  
"I don't know, are we?" Lance shouted back, bouncing to his feet.   
"Well I am," Hunk called back.  
Pidge simply shrugged.  
"Alright then, let's get moving."

****

Sailing was a very different experience, Keith found he quite liked it. Watching the surface of the water move past, feel the breeze ruffling his hair and fins. The best part though was watching Lance, open shirt and looking so at ease steering the boat. Keith tried to be subtle with his staring, but from the looks Pidge kept shooting him, Keith had a feeling he was failing miserably. The diving equipment was pretty interesting, which Hunk explained to him between deep breaths.  
"Port Lance," Pidge shouted suddenly.  
Keith felt the shifting in the boat, the change in the rocking of the waves as the boat was re-angled.   
"Oh god, this is bad," Hunk groaned.  
"Watch the horizon buddy!" Lance shouted.  
Hunk gave him a thumbs up, leaning heavily on the side.  
"Why do you come with them? If it makes you feel this bad?" Keith asked him.  
"Because it can be fun and if I didn't there would probably be casualties," Hunk chuckled, "Pidge and Lance are good at what they do, unfortunately they aren't particularly responsible."  
Keith snorted, "Yeah, I get that."  
"It's nice though, I get too see all these new places and things, build new equipment," Hunk smiled weakly, still looking a little green, "I'm glad Lance talked me into this."  
Keith flicked his tail again, looking back into the water.  
"Alright," Pidge shouted, "Almost there."

The reef was much nicer than the caves, brighter with so many fish. Keith followed dutifully after Lance, skimming around him, brushing along his wet suit with his fins. Occasionally he would dart off after some movement, it was normally just another colourful fish. Lance seemed to be snapping pictures of everything, Keith was pretty sure he had about twenty of Keith himself. They scoured the entire reef, Lance taking pictures and obtaining samples, Keith followed along. There were a couple of reef sharks flicking around, but they weren't bothering Lance so Keith left them too it. Keith began to scour through the sand, shifting it through his fingers. He scanned carefully around, searching for something for Lance. Keith had never been much of a collector, he had always been a traveller, he had nowhere to keep anything he found. This put him at a massive disadvantage for courting, he didn't know the best places to look, or had a collection he could use things from. Lance said he didn't mind, but Keith wanted to do it properly. He finally found a small spiral shell, white and pink striped with nothing living inside. Lance was still searching around the reef, so Keith swam up beside him, brushing along his side. Lance turned to him, curling a hand around his wrist to start to pull him to the surface.

****

Lance moved to steer the boat back to shore, jumping slightly as something was pressed into his hand. He glanced down at the small spiral shell Keith had pressed into his hand, it was pretty. Tucking it carefully into his jacket, Lance wondered idly what he could give to Keith. The mer had said he didn't need to give him anything, Lance had literally saved his life, he'd given enough. But Lance really did want to give something back.

Lance spent the whole next day thinking, well he was working too, but mostly thinking. The problem was he didn't really know what Keith would like. Jewellery was the obvious one, all mer liked shiny things. It was not particularly imaginative though. Tucking a book under his arm, grabbing his torch with the other, Lance headed out to the concrete dock splitting the cove from the main tank. He had a blanket tucked under his other arm, which he spread out before taking a seat.  Lance reclined back slightly as he clicked on his torch, flicking open the book, Lance continued where he left off.

A light splash signalled Keith's arrival, the mer shuffling over to him.  
"What are you doing?" he asked, coming to rest at Lance's side.  
"Reading," Lance said, "There's a story written in this book, I'm reading it."  
"Oh," Keith said, leaning curiously over the book, "We just sing to each other."  
"You guys don't have fiction either," Lance nodded.  
He laughed at Keith's confused expression, causing it to shift into a frown.  
"Made up stories," Lance smiled, returning to the start of the book, "Here, I'll read it out."

****

Keith began a steady circuit around the coast, in the opposite direction Shiro was heading. The two of them were looking for the reason the local mer were beaching themselves. So far, they'd come up with nothing. The problem was, it wasn't happening every day, no one could explain why and it didn't affect either him or Shiro. They didn't know if it was because they were different type of mer or if it was because they were in the cove. Either way, Keith was beginning to think they weren't going to find anything. It was really frustrating.

Keith whistles softly as he reached the reef where the local mer lived, he didn't want to be mistakenly attacked, again. They weren't particularly threatening, smaller lacking claws with more brittle teeth. However, there were a lot of them and their bright colours could be a little disorientating when they swarmed together. Keith passed the reef easily. A couple of the mer peered out from the coral, but otherwise didn't bother him. They weren't particularly helpful, not remembering anything about the beaching other than waking up in the tanks at the centre. Keith skimmed the edge of the reef closest to the beach, brushing his fins along the sand to move it away. As always, there was nothing. 

Keith grumbled lightly as he skimmed the cliff side, there really was nothing to see. The thought of Lance's exhausted and disappointed face flashed through his mind, he had to keep going. There was another beach not much further up, a few had been found up in that area, maybe it was something there. Keith zigzagged around in the water, scanning the bottom and the cliffs. Nothing looked out of place. That was when he heard it.

It started out as a gentle wine, something in the distance. Keith turned to it, frozen in the water. There was something eerie and not quite right about the sound, Keith felt a shudder run down his spine. The sound became unbearable, a horrible screeching sound, burning through his body to settle in his bones. It hurt, the sound hurt. Keith tried to dart away, his back coming into painful contact with the cliffs. He thrashed in the water, hissing. He scraped against the rough, sharp rocks of the cliff, the pain nothing compared to the pounding in his head. Keith wasn't too sure what happened after that, darkness clouding his vision as he was washed up on the shore.  
'Oh, I've beached myself,' was his last thought before passing out.

****

Lance rested his hand on the dark head of hair resting on his knee, scratching lightly at the scalp. The mer had been found not too long ago, brought in after being found unconscious on the beach. Allura had asked Lance to sit with him, he hadn't argued. A lot of the local mers had beached themselves too, but had not been rendered unconscious. With a light hum to himself, Lance rubbed carefully under the vivid red fin in front of Keith's ear. He needed to get Keith and Shiro to stop looking for what was causing them to beach, if this is what happened.

Keith stirred in Lance's lap, hand clenching the material of his shorts.  
"Keith?"  
The mer groaned, shifting slightly and nuzzling into Lance's leg.  
"Keith? Hey, you waking up?"  
Keith groaned again, rolling over onto his back. He blinked open dark eyes, looking up in confusion at Lance.   
"Hey, do you remember what happened?" Lance asked.  
Keith sat up, swaying slightly. Lance pressed a hand to the base of his spine, supporting him carefully.   
"I, um," Keith said, shaking slightly.  
"Easy I've got you," Lance said, using his other hand to grab the top of his arm.  
Keith lent into the hold, "There was a sound, my head was pounding."  
"A sound," Lance hummed to himself.  
Keith nodded, "All I really remember is that I had to get away from it."  
"Well that was more than anyone else told us," Lance sighed.  
Keith flicked his fins, resting his hand on top of Lance's on his arm.  
"Oh yeah! How are you feeling?" Lance asked suddenly.  
"My head and back hurt a little but not too bad," Keith said, shooting Lance a strange look.  
"Makes sense, your back was all scratched up," Lance nodded, "I should probably go report this to Allura and..."  
He froze as a hand wrapped around his wrist, Keith pulling him over.

"I'm sorry," Lance said softly.  
Keith shot him a confused look.  
"You wouldn't have been out there if I hadn't asked you and Shiro to take a look," Lance shook his head.  
Keith huffed lightly, "Don't be stupid, we're helping because we want to."

"Well you need to stop now."   
"No way, I want to know what's happening now!" Keith protested.  
"Are you kidding me? You've been hospitalised! This is really dangerous!" Lance said, throwing his hands in the air.  
"Do you think that's going to put me off?" Keith asked, leaning into Lance, "I want to know what's happening, I want to help."  
"What if something worse happens?" Lance said softly.  
"That's why I have you to patch me up," Keith said.  
He rested his hands over Lance's shoulders, scratching lightly at the nape of his neck.  
"It'll be alright Lance," he mumbled.  
Lance groaned, knocking their foreheads together.  
"I'm not going to win this am I?"  
"Nope!" Keith said brightly, pressing their lips together.

Lance really wished he had thought to bring a pillow, or at least a blanket to lay on. But he had a mer comfortably pillowed against his chest, so he had no intention of moving. Keith was pressed against him, tail draped over his legs, occasionally making happy noises and nuzzling into Lance's neck. The human couldn't keep the smile off his face, rubbing firm circles into Keith's spine.   
"We're going to find out what's happening," Keith mumbled softly, "I promise."  
Lance chuckled lightly, pulling Keith closer so he could kiss him on the forehead.  
"Alright then, I believe you."

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is, the second part of this series. I'm thinking it might be four parts long with this plot line and possibly more of just the boys being cute.
> 
> I'm never really sure how much wold building to put in these...
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
